


PB&J

by sonicsandspoilers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsandspoilers/pseuds/sonicsandspoilers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple dinner of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches become more intimate than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PB&J

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new to this site and this is my first piece of work. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for any errors. :)

Today was a busy day for Alex. After months of filming she gets her rare vacation month in which she prepares things for Salome when she returns home for the Christmas season next week. She buys her her gifts and organizes her room which will undoubtedly become messy again once Salome arrives, and she tidies her entire flat and does the laundry. After finishing what she needs to do she realizes she hasn't restocked her fridge with her's and Salome's favorite foods. It's 6:30 P.M. so she still has time to go to the store before her favorite reality TV show airs the new episode. Right as she goes to get her purse there's a knock at her door and wonders who would be visiting her at this time.

She goes to the peephole and sees her favorite onscreen husband in the whole world, Matt, standing on the other side of her door. "Open up Kingston, the rain is falling so hard it's giving me bruises!" he yells out jokingly.  
She opens her door and is startled by the large hug he gives her. The one that made her stomach do flips and made her feel like the most cared for person in the world.  
She looks at him and he looks different. His hair's grown back a bit, and he looks more sculpted you could say. He looks healthy and beautiful. She had been fond of Matt since their first day together on the Who set. They had become best mates and their chemistry with one another could rip a hole in the fabric of space. She fell in love with Matt by the middle of series six filming "Let's Kill Hitler", but with their age difference, she had shut down her hopes, and she knew it was for the better. 

Matt on the other hand thought otherwise. In that embrace he felt as if everything was right.  
Holding her tiny waist and her addicting curls tickling the side of his face, along with that throaty chuckle she made that caused his manhood to twitch. He inhaled her like she was his oxygen, that scent of peach she always gave off, along with the scent that was uniquely Alex. He was a goner from the start. He had first realized he was in love with her after their fist onstage kiss in "The Day of the Moon." He had never experienced one like it, not even with Daisy, and that was the main cause of why he decided to end it. Alex became his rock in times when he didn't even know it. And he consulted her about when he step down from the role of the Doctor, and glad she accepted the request to appear in the season finale, giving him moral support the entire time. He loved her and there was no turning back. He was going to tell her soon, maybe even today.

"Hello sweetie, what a pleasant surprise! I've missed you so much! What are you doing here?" She inquires with a cheery tone she had whenever he came around. "Am I not allowed to visit my wife during my free time?" He replied with that adorable goofy smile of his. "That depends, are we married?" She raises her eyebrow. "Spoilers." He raises his eyebrow back. "Hey that's my thing." "You can get it back if you say yes to my proposal." "Is that a promise Mr. Smith?" "Indeed it is Ms. Kingston." He bops her nose and sits down on her couch.

"So what are you making tonight wife?" She laughs and says,"Oh you arsehole, I was on my way to the store but you dropped by so I suppose I can't go today. I've got peanut butter and jelly sandwiches we can make. That will have to do." He gets up and exclaims enthusiastically,"My favorite!" 

They make their sandwiches and laugh at each other each times Matt drops jelly on her counter. "We're going to run out of jelly because of you." She laughs. When they're done she pours him milk and her wine. 

"Wine and a PB&J sandwich?"  
"Yes. If there's one thing a 50-year-old woman like me never runs out of is her good old reliable red wine. It's a must."  
"Oh Alex you're wonderfully sexy for a 50-year-old. Don't make yourself seem any less than you really are."  
She drops her mouth a bit at the sudden, bold statement. She wants to look away and make an excuse to change the topic, but she finds herself lost in his gaze. His beautiful hazel-green eyes filled with care and love and sadness and maybe even desire all at once. It makes her want to have him, right there, right now, and the thought is already ruining her knickers. 

A few big drops of jelly snaps her out of her thoughts. It lands both right in between the front of her v-neck and inside her bra. And she thinks shit. He automatically panics in the nervous way he does and he offers to help, grabbing napkins and helping her clean off a bit while she mumbles a few apologies telling him it's okay. As their breathing and speech regulate they realize just how close they are to each other. How his hands are right cleaning the jelly stains and their PB&J breath mixing together. Eyes blazing into one another. 

And then it happens.  
He gently kisses her. He takes her waist and pulls her into him, filling the microscopic space that was still between them. Grabbing some of her soft magnificent curls in his hand, his tongue, massaging hers and tasting the sweet taste of her, the taste of jelly and wine, driving him mad as she deepens the kiss. Her arm has draped over his shoulder and she knows how dangerous crossing over to this territory but she doesn't have the sense to care. She's wanted this, and it's been driving her mad for three years. Well she's not having it anymore. She's doing this because she's finally entitled to some happiness. 

She breaks the kiss and his hot and heavy panting is only making her want this more. She rapidly drags him into her room and crawls on top of him, removing her clothing bit by bit.  
He loves how she looks. Cleavage that just teases him to rip her bra off, and he licks the jelly off of her chest, savoring the taste of it and her sweet skin. Thunderous thighs that he finally gets to touch. He grabs her ass and squeezes it and she moans loudly at his touch, making his already hardening length throb with need. He removes his shirt and trousers, and all that's left between then is their undergarments. 

"Condom?" He asks. "Can't get pregnant love." She mumbles while nibbling at his neck, her tongue moving in maddening swirls in his favorite places.  
And it was true, she had fertility issues and Salome was her little miracle.  
"Are you clean?" He asks. She looks at him. "Clean. Now fuck me Matt."  
With that. He takes her, and flips her so that she's under him. He unclasps her bra and takes it off, immediately beginning to suck on her hardened nipple, playing with the other with his hand. She gasps sharply, messing up his hair with her hands.

"Oh my god Matt." He stops and kisses her fiercely, one of his hands still playing with her breasts. Her hands digging into his back, and he's sure no other pain has ever felt that great.  
He breaks apart from the kiss and looks at her, she looks beautiful. Her lips are swollen and a dark pink. Her face is flushed and her curls are in disarray. She looks as the women in beautiful paintings look and he just knows it has and always will be her. 

"I've wanted this for so long Alex."  
She opens her eyes, her hand stroking his chin, "Mutual."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Matthew Smith; I have for the longest time. Now, make love to me."

He kisses her again, their tongues dancing together to the melody that exists in their souls, that merge them together like destiny. Like everything is right in the universe, and all is at peace. He removes her ruined knickers and rubs her clit at a maddeningly slow pace. But Alex loves it. She moans as she wants, a deep wanting moan that if this doesn't happen he will not last very long. He slips two fingers inside and he loves how she feels. She loves it too. Her hips thrust up and he slides in and out looking at her, wondering how an ordinary bloke like him is able to have this wonderful woman right in front of him. And he promises he will never take advantage of her. 

"Matt. Need more." She breathes out. He stops and replaces his fingers with this tongue. He beings to thrust his tongue and taste her juices and it's nothing like he's ever experienced before. She's moaning his name and he feels her climax approaching. He continues to eat her out and rubs her clit with his finger. She releases in a climax and bucks her hip up aggressively. Once she's finished, he levels and kisses her. She's somewhat shocked at first to taste herself, but it begins to arouse her and she kisses him like there's nothing that can stop her. 

She turns him over and removes his boxers revealing his large cock. Definitely longer than both of her ex-husbands. And her eyes are filled with dark lust, and growls lowly. She licks his tip, which earns her a low moan from him. She licks his whole length and soon fills her mouth with him.

"Oh Alex. Fuck that feels amazing." He grabs her curls in his hand encouraging her movements. She sucks and licks until he growls,"I need to be inside of you."  
The desire that overpowers him makes her determined to ride him and make him have the experience of his life. For once she'd be in control. With a man she loves under her, and she decides, she's happy like this. She could spend the rest of her life like this. Him and her, the world in harmony. 

She pushed him back on the bed and places a sloppy kiss before she climbs on top of his length. She sits on him and gets comfortable to how he he feels. They both moan loudly simultaneously because it just feels so. fucking. good.  
She rides him and they both moan each other's name over and over. Alex is so close to her second orgasm and Matt is close to his first.  
"Alex I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." And they both moan loudly, Alex's muscles clenching and throbbing while she continues to try and ride out her orgasm. Matt spills inside of her and they both collapse on top of each other, both of them panting roughly, all traces of PB&J gone from their breath. Both of them surprised at what just took place between them.

They look at each other, both thinking the same thing.  
"I love you Matt."  
"And I you Miss Kingston."  
They smile and cuddle with each other, falling asleep next to each other, not bothering to worry about anything else. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The next morning Matt wakes up, finding he's not in his bed, and he smiles as he remembers what occurred between him and Alex. He sits against her headboard and chuckles at their clothes tossed around the bedroom floor. 

A few moments after, the door opens and Alex comes inside, a satisfied smirk settled on her face. "Good morning darling," she smiles. "Morning dear," he responds. She's carrying two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Alex hands him his plate and cuddles in next to him.

"So does this mean we're something now?" She asks Matt.  
He smiles,"You know Kingston, I think we've always been something. But now it's just official. Is that okay with you?" He inquires somewhat fearful.  
She chuckles, and gives him eyes that answer him completely and he smiles. "It's more than okay with me."  
"Good."  
They eat in companionable silence, both of their hearts eased and finally whole. 

"You know," Matt starts.  
"Hm?" She replies.  
"... PB&J will be a must at our wedding."  
She smirks at him,"Oh shut up."  
He looks into her eyes and kisses her meaningfully.  
Smirking back he replies,"Not a chance."

**Author's Note:**

> So there we are I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. If you did. Comment what you thought because that helps me improve. Recommend this fic to other people because that would help a lot! Thanks loves. Stay fab. :3


End file.
